1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage container and more particularly to a portable barrel for containing beverage.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional beverage container is made of metal to allow the beverage in the beverage container to be rapidly cooled down. If the conventional beverage container is put under direct exposure to the sun or in an outdoor area, the conventional metal beverage container also absorbs the heat of the sun very quickly and causes the temperature of the beverage to rise quickly.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional beverage container, the present invention provides a portable barrel for containing beverage to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.